


One Hour

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG





	One Hour

“Cullen, I need- uh, I need-” Evie’s breathless plea was cut off by a soft moan as Cullen pressed himself into her body. He ground his hardened length into her stomach while he sucked on the skin just below her ear.

“Tell me what you need.” He murmured before taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

He had dragged her into the small closet only minutes before. She had only been away in Val Royeaux for a few days but he couldn’t deny that he had missed her; the taste of her skin on his tongue, the feeling of her body pressed to his, the sound of her moans in his ear, her soft hair clenched in his fist. He could never have enough of her.

“I need- Oh Maker, Cullen please! I need to go!”

“No.” Cullen growled, pulling her tighter to his body when she tried to wiggle loose from his grip. “You’ve been away. It can wait.”

Heat spiked low in Evie’s belly at Cullen’s gruff command. For a moment, she thought about giving in, shirking her duties and letting Cullen take her any way he wanted. However, in the end her responsibilities won out. She pressed her palms to Cullen’s cuirass and gently pushed him back to look up at him. “One quick meeting with Josie and then I’m yours.”

Cullen let out a defeated sigh as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. She was right; duty comes first. Just because he had the afternoon free didn’t mean she had to clear her schedule for him, even if he wished she would. However, he could give her incentive to keep her meeting brief. A wicked smirk pulled at his lips as he turned his head and whispered into her ear. “One hour. After that I’m coming into Josephine’s office, throwing you over my shoulder, and carrying you back to my office to be punished for keeping me waiting.”

A shudder racked Evie’s body as she nodded. While she doubted Cullen would actually barge into her meeting and carry her out in such a manner, she had no doubt he was serious about punishing her if she left him waiting. A part of her almost wanted to do just that; the part that had her awake at night, alone in her tent, her fingertips teasing her swollen pearl as she dreamed of silk ties, rough hands, growled orders, and a pair of amber eyes.

“One hour.” She breathed.

Cullen nodded while flashing Evie a cocky smirk. He let her slip passed him to the door as he leaned against the wall she had just been pressed to, trying to quell the ache in his groin. He listened for the door to open and shut behind her but all he heard was the door handle being jiggled. After another few seconds, Evie let out an exasperated huff causing Cullen to look over at her.

“It’s stuck.” She sighed, giving the door a little kick before turning around to face Cullen again. “I’m going to be late. Do you think you could…” Evie trailed off, gesturing to the door.

Cullen pushed off the wall, a wicked smirk on his lips as he sauntered over to Evie. When she went to move out of his way however, Cullen grabbed her by the hips and pinned her against the door. “Trapped.” He breathed into her neck.

“Cullen, I have to-”

“But we’re locked in. You just said so yourself.” Cullen tugged at the laces on her trousers as he spoke. He would get the door open, but only after he was done with her.

Cullen spun Evie around, pulling her trousers and smalls down over her hips. Evie rested her forearms against the door and canted her hips back toward Cullen. She wasn’t going to fight him anymore. She knew he could get the door open but he seemed determined to win and she all to happy to let him have his victory.

Cullen stepped back from her, letting out a hushed groan upon seeing her take on a submissive posture. He would never tire of watching Evie bend to his will. He made quick work of his own trousers; opening them just enough to push his smalls down and pull his aching erection free. He stepped back up to her, sliding his tip up and down the cleft of her luscious ass and smearing his precum along her skin. Evie squirmed under this attention, her hips rocked gently while she raised herself on the tip toes, encouraging Cullen to slip into her waiting heat.

Cullen chuckled darkly at her wanton behaviour. He loved to tease Evie, watch her writhe and beg under him as he denied her. If this were any other time he would continue his teasing until she was a quivering mess, begging him to fill her with his cock and fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight. Not today though, she had a meeting to get to, after all.

Grabbing hold of her hips, Cullen slipped his cock between her thighs and slid his tip allow her soaking folds. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her floral scent as he finally pushed into her waiting heat. He didn’t start moving again until one of Evie’s hands came around and buried itself into the fur of his mantle, tugging at it as she whispered for him to move. With her breathy plea, Cullen pulled back until only his tip was inside her before slamming forward.

Cullen set a fast pace, racing them both toward their climax. Every roll of his hips had Evie’s walls clamping around his throbbing cock. Evie leaned into the door with both hands, paying no mind to it’s rattling as she pushed herself back onto Cullen’s cock. The sound of heavy breathing and the slapping skin filled the air around them, only interrupted by Evie’s whimpers and Cullen’s groans.

Evie dropped her right hand from the door and moved it to the apex of her thighs. Cullen was close already from the way his thrusts had begun to stutter but she just need a little more to help her reach her end. She slipped her fingertip passed her folds and began teasing her swollen clit. Cullen growled low in his throat, watching Evie’s arm shift as she touched herself.

“Does it feel good, Evie? Touching yourself while I fuck you?” He growled as he pressed his body into her, making the door shake even more with their movements. He felt his balls starting to tighten as he spoke, he was so close now.

“Yes.” Evie breathed, her head dropping back onto Cullen’s shoulder. She lifted her hand from the door and wrapped her fingers around Cullen’s neck, using him as leverage to impale herself on his throbbing length.

“I’m so close, Evie. Please tell me you are too.” Cullen begged as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay. Evie nodded fervently at his pleading words.

With one more flick of her fingers and slam of Cullen’s hips, Evie tumbled over the edge. She cried out Cullen’s name as her entire body quaked and her walls tightened around his cock. Cullen followed right behind her. He balls tightening and his cock pulsing as he spilled himself into Evie’s quivering cunt, groaning her name into the side of her neck. He didn’t stop thrusting into her body until he was completely spent, only then did he collapse into her back, pinning her to the door. Cullen kept Evie trapped under his body as they caught their breath.

Cullen was the first to break the silence after their breathing returned to normal and their bodies stopped shaking. “You’re going to be late.” He whispered between gentle kisses to Evie’s sweat slicked neck.

“And whose fault is that?” Evie laughed breathlessly.

“The door’s.” Laughter erupted from them both at Cullen’s remark. Cullen pressed one last kiss to Evie’s neck before he pulled away from her and they began making themselves presentable.

Once their clothing and hair had been righted, Cullen stepped up to the door, took hold of the handle and with one hard tug pulled it open. Evie couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from her. Of course, it would be that easy. Cullen opened the door all the way and gestured for Evie to walk through before following her out.

However, once they were out in the hall the both wanted to immediately turn around. A small group had gathered outside their hiding place, staring slack-jawed at their Inquisitor and Commander. The only person among the group that didn’t looked shocked was Varric, who simply chuckled as he walked up to the pair. “Next time do it against the wall. Walls don’t rattle.”

Evie and Cullen shrunk into themselves as Varric turned back to the crowd, announcing that the show was over. As the crowd dispersed, Cullen looked down at Evie who was standing stock-still, her face bright red, he had no doubt his face was a similar shade. Evie peered up at him for a moment before pressing herself into his side and burying her face into the material beside his cuirass.

“You, um, you should probably get to your meeting.” Cullen stammered while holding Evie in his arms.

“I hate you.” She grumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric she was hiding in.

“Me? I’m not the one that gathered an audience.”

“You’re the one that… you know, against a door you could have opened the whole time. I could be in my meeting right now. Not dying of embarrassment.” Evie pulled away from Cullen then and started down the hall to Josie’s office.

“You’re really mad at me?” Cullen called after her.

“Yes! But you can make it up to me.” Evie turned around and continued walking backwards, flashing Cullen a playful smile.

“How?”

“You’ll find out.” She replied in a sing-song tone.

“When?” Cullen sighed, getting just a little frustrated with her coy answers.

“One hour. Your office.” Cullen smirked at her final response before she turned down the hall to Josephine’s office. One hour. He could wait that long. Anything longer, though and he’d be returning to claim his prize.


End file.
